1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multifunction peripherals (MFPs). More particularly, the invention relates to remote application configuration management of MFPs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multifunction peripheral devices provide a versatile function set upon which various applications may be run. Hence, there is a need for developing an embedded software platform for MFPs upon which custom applications may be executed to utilize the versatile function set of MFPs. Furthermore, there is a need to manage the life cycle of such applications, as well as to manage configuration settings for the respective applications. Moreover, because some custom applications may utilize configuration settings during the runtime environment, there is a need for a device fleet management facility for Information Technology (IT) administrators to be able to configure applications and to dynamically manage their configurations on respective devices. In order to alleviate the burden of configuring applications one by one, there is also a need for device fleet management facility which provides a way to configure applications on all or some devices simultaneously.